


Jealous

by Hart_Merry_Man



Series: Tarantism [1]
Category: Total Drama, Total Drama Island, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hart_Merry_Man/pseuds/Hart_Merry_Man
Summary: "She didn't come with Bev. She came here alone." Zoey's voice echoes threw his thick skull._________________________________________________________________________________________________A simple two chapter one-shot, set in an alternative universe with a high school twist. Scott thinks that Dawn and Bev were goingto the school dance together - he was wrong.Most of the relationships appear, but this is mainly Dott~!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two will be up soon! Be prepared for feelings next chapter! <3 By the way - I suck at writing feelings. So please forgive this story's existence!

Scott's head was spinning. _Why did he feel so sick?_

Sick of what, he did not know. What was this feeling? Anger, sadness, **jealousy?** Yep. That's the one. It explains his behaviour the past couple of days. But Scott refused to believe it. He grew up on a dirt farm - his origin along with his looks and attitude got him pretty lucky with the ladies from time to time.

But why not _her?_

_"I heard they're going to the dance together."_

_"Chloe told me she saw them talking in the library about what they're going to wear."_

_"No! B was obviously asking her, right there and then."_

God, it made him sick.

He groans in annoyance. It was all fucking Beverly's fault.

If that guy hadn't asked _her_ \- Scott would've played it cool at the dance, act like the hero and ask her to dance with him. It was the perfect plan. Maybe he should've asked her - but he didn't want to act desperate. Scott looks down at the sink he is clutching, his knuckles are white. Scowling, Scott spits in the sink.

Fine. Whatever. It didn't matter - he didn't care.

_But you do._

" **FUCKING SHUT UP!** " He screams, bringing his head up and bashing it against the wall. _Crap. It stings. Am I bleeding?_

Groaning, Scott brings his hand up to his forehead, he discovers he's bleeding. How hard did he even smash his head? He really didn't fucking care right now.

Angrily tearing paper towels from the dispenser, he turns on the nearby taps and dampens the towels slightly. He then wipes the blood off.

Staring at his reflection again, he wonders if he could just leave without anyone noticing.

But he said to Lightning he'd stay - they did go stag together. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Scott debates on what to do.

After a few minutes of thinking, he comes to a conclusion.

Sighing deeply, Scott casts a look at his reflection. He'll just ignore everyone, he'll look at the ground - drink punch and distract himself by asking Lightning about his many trophies. He didn't want to see _her_ with him. He breathed labouredly.

Walking out of the male bathrooms, Scott makes his way to the hall - where the dance was taking place.

* * *

"...And then SHA-BAM! Lightning scores the winning goal!" Lightning retells his most recent victory in sports, even adding in physical actions of what had happened. Grinning, he looks over at Scott, whose eyes were glued to the floor. Frowning, Lightning decides to see if his friend was actually listening. "Y'know Scott, I fancy Mike." Scott nods absently. Lightning raises an eye brow. "Yeah, Lightning is actually a woman." Scott hums a 'mm-hm', indicating he was listening - but Lightning obviously knew he wasn't.

"Lightning's going to stop playing sports." Scott, who suddenly seems to be out of his trance, blinks at his friend. Huffing, Lightning rolls his eyes at his friend, amazed that he had only heard that one sentence out of the others. Scott scowls at him. "You did that on purpose." Lightning scoffs. "Lightning knows you only listen to his stories when you want to be distracted or to look like your busy." Scott waves him off, downing the rest of his drink. Lightning pulls a face at the ginger haired boy.

"Ah' can't believe you drank that." Scott rolls his eyes, fiddling with the small purple coloured cup in his hand. "It's just punch." Lightning gags. "Still, Lightning thinks it's nasty." Rolling his eyes yet again at his friend, Scott places the cup on a nearby table. "Hey Team!" A voice is able to holler threw the music. Scott knew exactly who it was.

"SHA-Hey Brick!" Lightning offers the slightly taller boy a fist bump, which Brick gladly accepts. He smiles. "It's good to see two friendly faces on the battle field." Scott looks Brick up and down and raises an eye brow. "You really went all out on this, didn't ya'?" Brick frowns. "Of course. It's the official first outing me and Jo have had as a couple." Lightning squints his eyes, looking threw the crowd. "Lightning still thinks it's weak that you haven't been on your first date." Brick rubs his neck, sighing.

"I don't want to make Jo feel uncomfortable..." Lighting stretches in his chair. "Speaking of Jo..." Jo's voice is heard over the music very _easily._ "C'mon Soggy Mc Wet Pants!" Brick sheepishly smiles. "Bye soldiers. My lady needs me." Lightning scoffs. "Yeah, lady. Right." Brick sends Lightning a harsh glare, and then runs over to Jo - who happens to drag him to the dance floor.

"Hey Scott! Hey Lightning!" Sam waves them over, to his table, who happened to be sitting with Mike, Zoey and Dakota. Lightning meets Scott's eyes. Scott wears his signature scowl. "No Lightning." Lightning smirks. "Lightning SHA-yes." Grabbing Scott's sleeve of his worn out tuxedo, Lightning drags him over to their friends. Lightning is able to whisper to him un-noticeably. "If you're not gunna' dance, Lightning insists you see your friends." Scott is slightly taken back by the kind gesture of his friend, but manages to hide his surprise with his scowl.

"Hey Guys!" Zoey greets them, smiling in her dress. It's purplish-blue gown made of soft fabric, long and loose - ankle length. It suited Zoey well, as it showed off her legs and stuck to her figure. Dakota can't help but smirk at Scott's displeasure. "Who put a beetle in your pants?" Dakota is wearing a pink gown, reaching to the floor, sparkles lightly dusting the sides - it hugs her curves. Lightning smirks. "Scott's just sad that no one wants to dance with him." Mike raises an eye brow.

"Wait, what? I though-" Dakota nudges him in the gut. Scott glares at Dakota and Mike, as if he was baring into their souls, trying to discover what they were hiding. Mike nervously chuckles under his gaze. Sam smiles. "What about you Lightning? Any girl that's caught your eye tonight?" Lightning points a thumb at himself. "No girl is worth this gorgeous man." To prove his point, Lightning poses his arms. He kisses them. Everyone rolls their eyes at him.

"Anybody want punch? I'm going to get some now." Mike offers, completely ignoring what Lightning did, looking around at everyone. After everyone had declined his offer, Zoey smiles at her boyfriend's kind nature. "I'll come with." She says, taking his hand in hers.

Sam's cheeks tingly slightly. "Hey, Dakota?" Dakota, who had just finished texting her friend, who unfortunately couldn't make it, looks up at him as she puts her phone away. "Yeah Sam?" The red spreads across his face. "Do you wanna maybe.. dance with me?" Dakota squeals in delight. "I thought you'd never ask!" Yanking on his arm, Dakota and Sam make their way to the dance floor.

There were now two.

"Lightning's gotta scram. He sees this chick eyeing him. Gotta investigate it."

_No..._

Scott, his arms crossed, clenches his fists. He rolls his eyes. "Yeah. Have fun."

_Don't... don't leave me here alone.._

Lightning looks at him. "You sure you're gunna' be alright without this gorgeous piece of hunk around?" Scott pushes Lightning slightly. "Of course. Go crazy." With that reply, Lightning 'smoothly' makes his way over to the girl.

Scott feels like his head is about to explode with emotions-

"Hey Scott." Zoey softly speaks to him, holding a glass of water. Scott eyes her for a moment before taking the glass, muttering a thanks. "Where did Mike go?" Zoey hums - she seems to be thinking about something else. "He went to see Cameron." Scott nods. A few moments pass.

As he drinks, she asks "Are you alright?"

Scott stops drinking, his mouth still attached to the glass. _No. I'm not fucking alright._

He places the glass on the table. "Why?" He squints his eyes suspiciously at her. Zoey sighs, bringing her eyes from the floor. Meeting Scott's eyes she says "Let's face it Scott. You're acting like a jerk, and you don't do that no more. Well, only when you're joking... and I know your not. Everyone knows there's something up." Scott's breath hitches.

"I'm angry." Zoey hums, her hand rubs his back comfortably. "What do you mean?" Zoey questions.

Scott whimpers.

Zoey's eyes widen. _What is this about?_

"I-I.. I'm..." He tries to swallow a breath. Zoey continues to hum.

"You don't need to talk if you don't want to.." Scott  tries to fight back tears.

He hiccups, occasionally trying to say something, but all Zoey was hearing is "I" and "I'm".

"I-I'm Jealous." He is finally able to admit.

Zoey stops rubbing his back. She's shocked. "What?"

Scott brings his legs to his chair and hugs them. "I-I'm jealous of B." Zoey blinks. "Why?" Scott stares at Zoey in the eyes, tears threatening to flow down his face. "I-I like Dawn." Zoey stares at him. "Scott.. what do you mean?" Scott glares at her, his voice breaking slightly. "You know what I mean. B's taking Dawn to the dance.. I've tried to avoid them." Zoey smiles. "Scott."

"And I don't know what I'll do if I see them together-"

"Scott."

"-dancing, laughing, having a good time-"

"Scott."

"-she'll be smiling-"

"Scott." She repeats it, more firmer and a little bit louder.

"Dawn came alone to the dance." Scott doesn't even know if it's possible, but he thinks his heart might of stopped.

"What." _What the fucking hell._

"Look other there." Zoey gets up from her chair and points into the crowd on the dance floor. Scott looks.

_No fucking way._

"B came with Cameron." Scott stands still, his mouth agape.

Zoey giggles.

"No fucking way."

Zoey smiles. "B's gay."

Scott's neck might've broke at the speed he went to turn towards Zoey. "Where's Dawn?"

Zoey sighs blissfully. "Outside in the school gardens." And with that, Zoey left to find Mike, whilst Scott went to make the biggest confession of his life.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings are unleashed! *does a tiny dance*

Scott realised that he's been chewing on his bottom lip the whole time, it even started bleeding.

With the taste of blood in his mouth, his breathing rapid and breaking up. His head pounds, sharp and heavy. The world's spinning uncontrollably and he wants to vomit. His legs shake violently - but he was alright.

_He had to be._

Lifting his legs felt so hard to do, he starts to drag them across the ground.

Was his body really giving up on him?

 _Fuck no._ Scott was trembling. He didn't know how much longer he could walk for before breaking down.

"Hey Scott." _Fuck. Fuck this shit._

Dawn happened to be occupying a bench outside, she smiles at the ginger haired boy. She then frowns, noticing something off. "Are you alright Scott? Your aura is red-orange." Scott swallows a breath. "Can I sit down?" _The fuck was he even doing?_

Dawn nods, shifting slightly to her right to make more room.

Scott couldn't help but be silent. He didn't know what to do. _Well he did, but did he even have the fucking balls to do so?_

Dawn seemed to be distracted with a 'fucking moth' (as Scott puts it) - Scott decides to sneak a glance at the pale girl.

The dress hides just one of her shoulders, leaving the other uncovered. The dress shows off her creamy white, gorgeous skin - it also keeps Scott's eyes on her for a little longer then he liked. It's left plain, creating a look that flows from top to bottom. The dress reaches above her ankles and longer at the back. She wears pumps and a beautiful priceless necklace.

She seemed to be wearing a simple hair chain, but why did it look so good on her?

_Fuck. He couldn't do this._

"Scott?" Scott couldn't help but flinch in surprise and shock. Did she notice that he was checking her out? Fuck. He was a dead man.

"Mmm hm?" He doesn't know if he can even talk anymore. His eyes glued to the floor, he hoped he wouldn't see anything that reminded him of Dawn. But it's impossible when Dawn loves everything mother nature wise. His eyes soon trail to her arms - she seems to be wearing a daisy chain around her wrist.

Scott's eyes just can't help themselves - and goes further. Right up until Scott's eyes meets-

Dawn's.

He breathes in. "Dawn. I want to ask you something." Dawn nods for him to continue, completely distracted by another moth, occasionally bringing her hand up to the nasty little thing. He breathes out. "Dawn I-" He scowls and grabs hold of Dawn's hand. "Will you stop that! I'm trying to say that I lo-"

Dawn stares into Scott's eyes. _Shit. Why was this so hard?_

"That I..." He trails off into her teal eyes. He blinks after a few seconds. He makes a bold decision.

"Fuck it." Is all he said as he smashed his lips into hers.

She smelt exactly what she should smell like, vanilla and peaches. God he needed more.

Bringing his hand up, he holds Dawn by the back of her head. The kiss was slow and soft - it felt so comforting. Her thumb caressed his cheek as he pulled them closer together. Both of them pull away, breathless.

"I thought you came with B." Dawn looks puzzled. "Why did you think that?" Scott can't help but to not want to ever let her go. "Saw you two in the library the other day." Dawn can't help but giggle, a smile decorating her lips. "He wanted help asking Cameron to the dance." Scott sat their dumb folded. "Oh." Is all he could let out.

_Fuck. Was this a dream?_

"Scott? Your aura is dull yellow.. Are you alright?" She places a hand on his shoulder.

"Dawn-" He throws up.

* * *

All Scott could hear was blurry voices. His head was hurting so much, it was practically throbbing. Groaning, he sits up.

He blinks. He's in a bed. "SHA-Hey! He's awake." Lightning announces, startling Scott.

Mike sits next to him on his left. He frowns. "You alright?" He asks, holding hands with Zoey, he shared the same look of worry.

Scott rubs his head. "What the hell happened?" Sam chuckles. "According to Dawn, you threw up outside." _Dawn._

Lightning smirks. "Lightning told you all. Punch is nasty!" Jo rolls her eyes, explaining to Scott what had happened. "Basically Maggot, the punch was spiked. How many did you have?" Cameron sighs on Scott's left, next to B and Zoey. "He probably had at least nine." Brick raises an eye brow. "How come you had so many Soldier?" Scott really didn't want to say he was distracting himself because he thought B and Dawn were together - because then they would all laugh at him for something that didn't even happen.

"Where's Dawn?" Zoey hums, offering Scott a glass of water, which he gladly accepts. "Outside." Sam says simply, engrossed in his game.

Scott nods, attempting to get out of bed - but failing miserably since he fell face first to the floor. Jo starts laughing as Mike helps him up. "Thanks." He mutters to Mike, as he makes his way out of the nurse's room.

"Hey Scott." He spots Dawn easily.

She was sitting on one of the steps - he took it as an opportunity to sit next to her.

"I like you."  _Fuck, did he really just say that?_

God he smelt awful.

"I know." Scott looked at her shocked beyond repair. _What the fuck._

She shrugs at his reaction. "Your aura's really easy to read when you leave it unguarded." Scott groans. He'd have to make sure to do that then.

Turning towards Dawn, he felt as if he fell for her all over again.

She was so beautiful.

Intertwining his hand in hers, Dawn looks up at their hands, and then to him. "I like you too."

_Fuck. If this was a dream - he'd so get back at God._

"You do?" He asks, as if he needs confirmation from her. She nods.

A cough brings them out of their moment.

Bev stands there, looking not surprised at all. He sign languages to her. Dawn nods.

"C'mon Scott, Brick swallowed a fork." Before Scott could even send a glare towards Bev or to react to what Dawn had just said - she pecked him on the lips.

_This girl will be the death of me._

"..Sure." Beaming at him, Dawn drags him into the nurse's room.

She's able to whisper to him:

"I love you."

"I love you too Moonbeam."

"Also, I forgive you for throwing up on me last night."

Oh _fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright - it's finished :D I thought of this story when I was re-watching revenge of the island. It was also sort of inspired by this other story (a one-shot) about Scott being jealous of Bev so he was like "fuck him. he gotta get eliminated next".
> 
> Anyway - I didn't add in Courtney and Gwen. I'M SORRY.  
> I'll make a story with them in it :) I have this fucking great idea in my brain! So - gotta get writing~  
> Also - I'll make another Dott story at some point.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
